


Ruby Tuesdays

by Huntress8611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comforting Dean, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crying, Demon Blood Addiction (past), Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mini Panic Attack, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Ruby Tuesdays, Sam Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: What would happen if two very hungry Winchester brothers happen to end up at a Ruby Tuesdays?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I am amazed at the lack of fanfics about the Winchester brothers at Ruby Tuesdays. This is my first fic, so any feedback, positive or negative would be appreciated. I hope you like it!
> 
> Trigger Warning: a sort-of panic attack (mostly me being paranoid)

When Sam woke up in the Impala, his first thought was, ‘I’m  _starving_!’. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking at his obviously tired brother, and then at the clock. The clock said that it was 9 pm, and since he had dozed off at around 4, he had slept for around 5 hours. Judging by the tired look on his brother’s face, he figured that Dean had been driving for at least that long.

“So, sleeping beauty finally awakes,” he heard his brother say.

“Shut up Dean,” he replied.

“Well, maybe if you would cut your hair, I wouldn’t always mistake you for a Disney princess.”

“Dean, unless you are telling me that you either have food or that we are stopping for food soon,  _shut up_.”

Dean chuckled at his brother, and he said, “Calm down grumpy pants. We’re stopping at the next place that comes up. I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“I have a really hard time believing that, Dean. I’m pretty sure you were going to stop at the next place regardless of whether or not I was awake,” grumbled Sam.

“Well, of course I was, Sammy,” replied his brother, grinning.

Sam groaned at the nickname. “How many times do I have to tell you, Dean? Don’t call me Sammy.”

“Fine,” his brother said. Sam looked out the window as Dean moved to the exit lane. The brothers sat quietly in the car as they got onto a small road and looked for a place to eat. After about 10 minutes of driving, they saw a nice-looking restaurant.

Not bothering to look at the sign, seeing as both of the brothers were so hungry that they really didn’t care what restaurant they were at, Dean parked the Impala and they got out of the car. He saw his brother walking around to stretch his ridiculously long legs, and said, “Hurry up Sammy! I’m  _hungry_!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” replied his brother. He started to walk towards the door and turned around just in time to see his Sasquatch of a brother look at something above his head, and then proceed to turn around and get back into the Impala, crossing his arms across his chest. Curious as to why his brother went back to the car when he was obviously hungry, Dean glanced up at the sign above the door. The restaurant was called “Ruby Tuesdays”. Copying his brother, he climbed back into his beloved Impala.

When he had moved to follow his brother, Sam happened to glance at the sign above the door. What he saw made him freeze. He went back to the car and saw Dean look at the sign. Having the same reaction as he did, his brother turned around and got back into the car. When he noticed that a concerned Dean was looking at him, all he could say was “Drive,” before he was sucked into the past.

_He remembers being with Ruby. He remembers the power he felt from the demon blood running through his veins. He remembers her helping him hone his powers and practice exorcising demons. He remembers her possessing the maid to help him and Dean escape the demons surrounding the motel. He remembers her betraying him, the awful demon blood detox. He thought she was his friend. Now, he realizes everyone betrays him in the end._

“Sam. Sammy!” he hears Dean call, snapping him out of his flashback.

“Yeah?” he replies.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“Nothing, Dean. Just lost in thought.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Dean, I’m  _fine_ ,” Sam says. He sees his brother turn on the radio, and the song Heat of the Moment is on. Sam slips back into memories of the worst Tuesday(s) of his life.

_He woke up to the sound of Asia. More specifically, the song he dreaded hearing the most, Heat of the Moment. His first thought is ‘Dean’, so he looks over to the other bed, and sure enough, there is his brother tying his shoe, jamming out to Asia on the radio. One glance at the clock, and sure enough, it’s Tuesday._

_“Rise and shine Sammy!” said Dean._

_“No, no no no no no!” Sam mumbles. He sits up and pulls his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Not again, Gabriel, please, not again!” and then he starts crying._

Dean hears mumbles coming from the Impala’s passenger seat. “Sam, how many times do I have to tell you that ‘mumble’ is not one of the languages that I am fluent in.”

He looks over to see his little brother curled into a ball, and hears him say, “Not again, Gabriel, please, not again!” and then proceeds to start crying.

“Shit,” Dean mumbles, finally realizing what’s happening. He pulls over the car and slides over to Sammy. “Sam, Sam! Snap out of it!” he shouts. Sam’s eyes snap open, and his eyes closely resemble those of a scared animal. “Shush, Sammy. I’m alive, the whole thing was a damn trick, it happened years ago, and Gabriel’s gone. We’re both still alive.” Dean whispers, wrapping his arms around his little brother, who turns and continues to cry into his shoulder. “Let it out, Sammy. Let it out. Also, I officially hate that restaurant and that song. I’m so sorry, Sammy. Just let it all out.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Sam mumbles into his shirt.

“Don’t apologize, blame that stupid restaurant, that stupid song, and the fact that our life is so messed up that we didn’t have time to patch ourselves up after Ruby, and especially after the mystery spot. It’s not your fault, Sammy,” said Dean softly.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Your welcome. Also, next time, don’t say I’m fine. I could have helped.”

“Okay,” Sam replied softly.

“Now,” said Dean, “are you still hungry?” Sam looked like he wanted to say yes, but he also wanted to say no. “Sam, we’ll find another restaurant, and make sure it has a drive through.”

“Okay, let’s go,” said Dean as he tried to detangle himself from his brother.

“Wait, Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Of course, come here Sammy,” he said opening his arms, wrapping them around his brother when he scrambled into his embrace.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled into his shoulder.

“Anytime Sammy, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be a funny fanfic, but oh well, I like the way it turned out. Please comment. Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
